themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Riley Weller
Name: Riley Weller Age: 18 DOB: June 16, 1993 Gender: Female Species: Human Occupation/role: Senior (Class of 2012)/ that extremely odd girl Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Dating Dorm Room/ Roommate: 206/ Annie May Frederickson Likes: running, tennis, socks, cheese, bright colors, the supernatural, classic Disney movies, ‘80s music, her friends, Simon Dislikes: wearing shoes, garden gnomes, bossy people, following the rules, things that are boring, seeing her friends get hurt Personality: Nice, hyper, caring, thoughtful, extremely odd, likes to have a good time, imaginative. Bio: Riley is an odd ball that has been kicked out of a number of private schools because of her random outbursts and overactive imagination. Her parents pulled some strings, however, and got her enrolled in Misery High. Riley is seen by some as that annoying insane chick is avoided by them, but she does have a nice, tightly knit group of friends to watch over her. Her best friends are Poppie and Annie May and she loves her boyfriend Simon very much. She can get into trouble because of her overactive imagination and her antics have landed her in many dangerous situations. She hangs around the ghost of her dead guinea pig, Mr. Scruffles, who decided to follow her to Misery High. Appearance Riley usually wears her messy dark red hair up in a ponytail, showing her multiple, multi-colored earrings. Her blue eyes are always wide and looking around excitedly. Riley is never caught without her colorful and random socks on her feet. During school hours she wears plain gray socks over her brightly colored socks in order to follow the dress code. When not in her school uniform, Riley likes to wear her trademark socks, rarely wears shoes (only during school hours and in public places), jean capris, colorful tops (mostly tank tops), and multi-colored bracelets. Antics Riley is normally seen running around being abnormally happy for no reason whatsoever. She rarely calls any of her friends and associates by their real names and instead calls them by nicknames, either having something to do with their names, appearance, or personality. Only when she's being serious will she call others that have already been given a nickname by their real name.﻿ Relations Family *Only child of . *Good friends with her geeky cousin. Friends *Her roommate, Annie May. When Riley first met her she dubbed Annie "Biscuithead" due to her hairstyle with the buns on top of her head. The nickname stuck after that. During Riley's junior year, her and Annie became closer friends. Riley now often calls Annie "Sissy" as she sees her as a sister and feels like she's Annie's protector. *Best friends with . Riley's nicknames for her include but are not limited to Popcicle, Poppers, and Can O' Pop. *Best friends with boyfriend, . Began calling him Intruder then taking the nickname, Si-Si, from Poppie. She now mostly calls him by his real name. *Became friends with after he and Annie started dating. Riley refers to him as Wilt O' Meal. *Sees Carl Henry as a friend and brother due to his relationship with Poppie and him being the brother of Annie. Other relations *Hangs around with her once pet, Mr. Scruffles, and cares for him like a child. Category:Student pages Category:Students Category:Class of 2012